marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Katy
| Relatives = Unnamed mother, Unnamed father, Tim Bashir (twin brother;y mentally shares body) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Murderworld; formerly Braddock Manor, England; England; | Gender = Female | Gender2 = Male as Tim | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Able to shapeshift from a female to a male body | Citizenship = United Kingdom | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, Student | Education = | Origin = Genetically engineered superhuman | PlaceOfBirth = England | Creators = Dennis Hopeless; Kev Walker | First = Avengers Arena #1 | HistoryText = Origin Mr. and Mrs. Bashir paid England's finest geneticist to engineer a superhuman baby for them. The resulting infant was presented two radically different personalities and the ability to change between sexes. Due to this anomaly, the Bashirs hide their children, Katy and Tim. The children were restricted to their home with rare excursions from the home and provided rotating private tutors to maintain their secret. The twins continued share their body switching position and sex every 24 hours. However, Katy became increasingly agitated with the secrecy and restrictions. Katy began acting out with increasing severity until one day she just stopped. For several months things seemed normal until one day when Mr. Bashir was taking Tim to the dentist. Katy caused an automotive accident and claimed it resulted in the death of Tim. In actuality Katy had learned to surpress him and maintain full possession of their shared body. Braddock Academy With Tim seemingly dead, Katy was enrolled as a student at Braddock Academy and took on the codename Apex. There she began dating Kid Briton despite know that he was carrying on an affair with another student, Nara. Murderworld Along with four of her fellow Braddock Academy students, and eleven others, Katy was captured and brought to Murderworld by Arcade. When Arcade woke up his prisoners and revealed his plan, Katy was one of the few not to attack. After the death of Mettle, everyone scattered, but she waited to see what Deathlok-girl would do. After settling in the forest portion of Murderworld, Katy and her classmate came across Death Locket. Katy stopped her classmates from harming Death Locket, exchanged introductions, and immediately befriended her. Apex took a special interest after learning Becca's father is Harlan Ryker, admitting that she had a "brain crush" on him, but nothing down and dirty. During the first several nights in Murderworld, Apex secretly used her technopathy to control Death Locket having her attack several individuals including crippling Juston while trying to abduct his Sentinel, expelling the Darkhawk crystal from Chris Powell, and nearly killing Reptil with a flamethrower. As the Braddock Academy students travelled to the safe zone, Apex used Death Locket to blast Nara off a cliff into a ravine. Apex stopped Kid Briton from attacking Death Locket by disclosing she knew that he had been cheating on her with Nara. This blow to his confidence greatly lowered Kid Briton's powers. When Nara, Anarchism, and Bloodstone unexpectedly appeared at the second safezone, Nara attacked Apex. Apex ordered Death Locket to blast Nara and Anachronism, but she refused causing Apex to force her to attack. Apex then manipulated Kid Briton into attacking Nara, but before Brian can finish her off, Anachronism decapitated him to save Nara. The shock of her plans unraveling and the death of her boyfriend caused Katy to loose control just enough for Tim to obtain control of their body. Death Locket was the first to find Tim, and after Tim released an EMP burst to end the fighting, he explained to everyone he and Katy's past. The decision was made to restrain Tim to prevent Katy from reemerging. Unfortunately, Apex was able surpress Tim and regain control of their body in the presents of Death Locket, who was quickly enslaved. With Death Locket, Apex knocked out Nico and then quietly broken Juston's neck. . She and Death locket soon were followed by a vengeful X-23 who tried to kill, but was stopped due to Juston's Sentinel and Death Locket who were being controlled by Katy attacking her. Before Katy could finish her off Nico stepped in and saved her allies by teleporting them away, but stays behind to fight Katy. Chase tries to help Nico with the Darkhawk armor, but ends up being used by Katy who takes control of the suit to help kill Nico by pushing her off a cliff to her death. | Powers = Katy and Tim were genetically engineered per the desire of their parents to be superhumans. They have demonstrated the following powers: * Self-Propelled Flight: Katy and Tim can both fly, but not very fast. * Technopathy: Katy and Tim can psionically control and manipulate various forms of machines and technology. Katy has also demonstrated the ability to overload machines to the point of destruction. She is also able to manipulate alien technology as shown when she manipulated the Darkhawk suit. ** EMP Blasts: Tim (and presumably Katy) can sent out EMP blasts to disrupt machines and computers. * Shared Body: The twins Katy and Tim both reside in one body, but only one psyche/mind can control the ** Zerophilia: The body Katy and Tim share can fully change from one male to female including secondary sex characteristics such as facial hair, mammary development, and muscle distribution. | Abilities = Unlike her brother, Katy is a manipulator and according to herself can talk people into almost anything. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Katy and Tim's origins are revealed in . * Katy was at the Braddock Academy for two years before Murderworld. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Transgender Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Technopaths Category:Flight Category:Twins